The present invention relates in general to a mounting for electronic components on a printed circuit board or the like, and pertains more particularly, to a mounting preferably adapted for supporting resistors on a printed circuit board. The mounting bracket of this invention is adapted for positioning a series of resistors and furthermore forms a permanent mounting to prevent detachment of the resistors due to vibration or other causes.
Electronic components including inductors, capacitors and resistors are typically secured to a printed circuit board with support being provided only by the leads on the component itself. However, with larger size components such as relatively large wattage resistors, problems of detachment of the resistor from the printed circuit board have occurred. This is particularly the case when the printed circuit board might be subjected to any vibrations or other mechanical strain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket for an electronic component, particularly a resistor of higher wattage, and which provides a permanent mount for the resistor adding support thereto in addition to the support of the resistor provided by the terminals thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting for electronic components wherein the component can be mounted simply by a force-fitting.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting for resistors or the like which is simple in construction, simple to use, inexpensive to fabricate, and may be fabricated quite easily for supporting a number of components.